Surgical staples are often utilized for closure of the skin in a wide variety of surgical procedures. Additionally, surgical staples can be utilized to move and/or maintain bones or bone parts substantially adjacent to one another after certain surgical procedures. Moreover, surgical staples are often utilized to compress and hold together in place two displaced pieces of bone while healing. Often a hole or holes are necessary in the bone material for proper insertion of the surgical staples. It is desired that the surgical staples provide the necessary force distribution to inhibit leakage.